Un fragile équilibre
by LittleHiddenAngel
Summary: Enième contribution inspirée de la saison 3. Elle ne sait pas ce qu'elle veut, mais elle sait ce qu'elle ne veut pas.


Elle conduisait en silence depuis une demi-heure. A vrai dire, elle gardait toujours le silence. C'est à peine s'il entendait le son de sa voix quand elle le saluait le matin. Il n'aimait pas ça, bien sûr, mais il avait fini par s'y faire à la longue. Il avait cessé de compter les jours depuis son retour. Depuis sa prise de conscience. Depuis son silence et sa prise de distance. Il avait cessé d'essayer d'engager un dialogue qu'elle refusait aveuglément, cessé de vouloir provoquer une réaction chez elle. Tout ce qu'elle acceptait, c'était sa présence lors de leurs investigations. Et à voir son comportement, c'était déjà un gros compromis pour elle. Il s'en contentait mais il n'aimait pas ça.

Pourtant, aujourd'hui, il sentait quelque chose de différent chez elle. Un peu plus de rancœur, un peu plus d'amertume, un peu plus de distance. Il le voyait rien qu'à sa façon de serrer ses mains sur le volant et sa manière de bouger la tête, qu'elle gardait d'ordinaire toujours fixée droit devant. Or, elle faisait de nombreux petits mouvements nerveux et son attention sur la route était distraite, d'ordinaire pourtant impeccable. Il sut qu'elle allait parler avant même qu'elle n'ouvre la bouche. Elle ne parla pas pourtant, mais elle se gara sur le côté. Il fronça les sourcils et se tourna vers elle, alors qu'elle fixait ses yeux toujours droits devant elle.

- Ce n'est pas ici, dit-il, en désespoir de cause, comme elle ne parlait toujours pas.

- Je n'y arrive pas, souffla-t-elle, presque imperceptiblement.

Il ne répondit pas, ne voulant pas lui mettre de pression. Si elle était prête à engager le dialogue, il voulait lui laisser l'espace dont elle avait besoin pour se livrer à son rythme et à sa manière.

- J'ai essayé. De toutes mes forces, j'ai essayé. Mais je n'y arrive pas.

Elle semblait lointaine, l'esprit ailleurs, à peine consciente qu'elle parlait tout haut. Il demanda cette fois.

- Quoi, Olivia ?

- D'oublier, répondit-elle. De passer à autre chose et de laisser tout ça derrière moi, dit-elle avec un mouvement du menton, mais en gardant ses yeux fixés droits devant.

Il savait ce que voulait dire le « tout ça ». Il n'y avait même pas besoin de mots pour le définir.

- On pourrait peut-être commencer par en parler, non ? proposa-t-il, avec un mélange d'espoir et d'optimisme.

Elle l'ignora. Ou tout comme.

- D'ordinaire, je refoule ce qui me dérange. Je l'enfouis si profondément en moi que ça ne m'atteint plus. Mais là… je n'y arrive pas.

- Alors parlons-en pour évacuer. Refouler n'a jamais aidé.

- Ça m'a toujours aidé par le passé.

- Je ne suis pas de cet avis, dit-il.

- Je ne veux pas en parler maintenant, trancha-t-elle, la tête toujours obstinément fixée droit devant.

- Alors quand ?

Elle entrouvrit la bouche, comme sous le coup de l'émotion. Elle déglutit avant de répondre.

- Quand j'arrêterai de la voir dès que je pose les yeux sur toi, dit-elle dans un souffle.

Il accusa le coup. Il hocha la tête, l'air résigné.

- Dès demain, je demande mon transfert dans une autre unité, annonça-t-elle.

Elle ne tourna même pas la tête pour voir sa réaction. Il ne parla pas, mais il ouvrit la portière et sortit. Elle daigna enfin tourner la tête vers lui.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda-t-elle, confuse.

- Je ne t'impose pas une minute de plus ma présence, puisqu'elle t'est si insupportable, lança-t-il, amer.

Et il claqua la portière, ne lui laissant pas le temps de répliquer. Elle l'observa s'éloigner, plus dépitée et le cœur plus en miettes que jamais. Et quand il disparut à l'angle de la rue, elle leva les mains et y enfouit son visage, en souhaitant vainement qu'elle se réveillerait du cauchemar qu'était devenue sa vie.

Quelques jours plus tard, elle se gara devant chez lui. Ces derniers jours lui avaient donné à réfléchir et elle n'était plus sûre que quitter la division Fringe était la solution à son problème. Le savoir était une chose. Le mettre en œuvre en était une autre, car cela impliquait de mettre Peter au courant et honnêtement, elle ne savait pas par quoi commencer.

Alors qu'elle rassemblait son courage pour sortir de la voiture, elle le vit franchir la porte, les bras chargés de cartons. Elle fronça les sourcils. Il déposa les cartons dans le coffre de sa voiture et repartit vers la maison. Quand il en sortit avec de nouveaux cartons, elle ne réfléchit même pas. Elle bondit hors de la voiture, tel un diable sorti de sa boite.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda-t-elle, sèchement dans son dos, alors qu'il calait les cartons dans son coffre.

S'il fut surpris de la trouver là, il n'en montra rien. Il releva lentement la tête avant de la tourner vers elle, un sourire ironique sur les lèvres.

- Bonjour à toi aussi, dit-il d'un ton sarcastique.

Puis, il ferma le coffre de la voiture.

- Tu t'en vas ? demanda-t-elle, incrédule et furieuse.

Il soupira et se tourna de nouveau vers elle.

- Ma présence n'est visiblement pas indispensable, alors oui, je m'en vais, confirma-t-il.

- Et où irais-tu ? demanda-t-elle toujours sur le même ton furieux.

Il eut un petit rire amer.

- Depuis quand t'en soucies-tu ? répliqua-t-il sans répondre à sa question.

Puis, sans attendre de réponse, il revint vers la maison. Elle l'observa partir, furieuse. Mais elle n'en avait pas fini avec lui. Sans réfléchir, elle le suivit à l'intérieur. Elle ne vit pas son air agacé quand il se rendit au salon pour remplir d'autres cartons avec ses affaires.

- Et tu comptais partir sans prévenir ? demanda-t-elle tandis qu'il continuait sa tâche.

Il s'interrompit et se tourna vers elle, l'air irrité.

- Je répète : depuis quand t'en soucies-tu ?

- Depuis que tu fais partie de la division, répliqua-t-elle. Tu as des responsabilités.

Il lâcha un souffle amusé mais amer.

- Pas plus que toi, dit-il, avant de reprendre sa tâche de rangement.

Elle ne répondit pas mais l'observa continuer son rangement. Elle bouillonnait tellement qu'elle avait du mal à trouver les mots pour exprimer sa colère. Mais son incapacité fut de courte durée, car les reproches fusèrent plus vite qu'un boulet de canon sans qu'elle puisse les arrêter.

- Et pourquoi pars-tu, cette fois ? Tu as découvert que Walter te mentait au sujet de l'existence du Père Noël ? lâcha-t-elle, profondément amère.

Elle ressentit une éphémère satisfaction quand elle le vit stopper son rangement, bien maigre consolation au vu du sentiment de culpabilité qui la tenailla, à peine les mots franchis de ses lèvres. Elle distingua clairement les signes de la colère sourde qu'elle avait provoquée en lui. Il serra les dents, contractant involontairement les muscles de sa mâchoire. Oui, sa remarque était injuste. Mais elle n'était pas vraiment en état de le reconnaître, aussi vrai soit-il qu'il ne méritait pas cette pique gratuite.

Il se tourna lentement vers elle, abandonnant tout ce qu'il faisait et concentrant toute son énergie à contenir la colère à l'état liquide qui coulait dans ses veines. Elle observa sans détourner les yeux, avec quelle volonté il parvint à se maitriser. Mais ses traits trahissaient son ressentiment et elle resta bouche bée face aux traits durs de son visage et aux yeux froids qui la transperçaient. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu en colère et les regards qu'il lui adressait d'habitude étaient toujours doux. Alors sa fascination se fana rapidement quand elle se rappela que sa colère était dirigée contre elle. Si elle ne l'avait jamais vu ainsi, elle n'avait jamais pensé qu'il puisse être en colère contre elle, un jour. Elle l'avait sans doute mérité, mais elle préférait ne pas y penser maintenant.

- Peut-être parce que cette fois, j'ai tout simplement été berné par le sosie de celle pour qui je suis revenu et que celle qui aurait dû être ma petite amie ne supporte tellement pas ma présence qu'elle ne peut même pas soutenir mon regard, lâcha-t-il, d'un ton amer où pointait une colère difficilement contenue.

Elle prit le reproche de plein fouet et elle ne répliqua pas, faute d'argument contraire. Sa colère restait intacte, mais pour la première fois, elle entraperçut le point de vue de Peter. Elle connaissait le goût de la trahison par cœur. John le lui avait appris à ses dépens. Il avait en quelque sorte vécu la même expérience. Mais elle refusait de céder à la culpabilité.

- Est-ce une raison pour t'enfuir ? demanda-t-elle, avec néanmoins plus de calme.

- Je ne fuis pas, lâcha-t-il en prononçant distinctement chaque mot.

- Alors comment appelles-tu ça ?

- Disons que j'ai besoin de prendre mes distances, d'accord ? dit-il en reprenant sa tâche et en lui tournant le dos.

- Non, pas d'accord, Peter. Comment veux-tu avoir une chance de régler la situation si tu t'en vas ? dit-elle, sèchement.

Il se retourna vivement vers elle.

- Une chance de régler la situation ? Tu ne m'en as pas laissé une seule ! rétorqua-t-il.

- J'ai besoin de temps.

- Alors réjouis-toi, du temps, tu vas en avoir, quand je serai parti, dit-il avec ironie.

Elle sentait qu'elle perdait cette bataille et elle avait horreur de perdre. Trois jours plus tôt, elle avait souhaité cette séparation. Aujourd'hui, tout ce qu'elle savait, était qu'elle ne voulait pas qu'il parte. Et au fond, elle ne voulait surtout pas savoir pourquoi. Elle préférait l'ignorer.

- Et sinon, pourquoi es-tu passée, si ce n'est pour me jeter tes si douces remarques à la figure ? demanda-t-il, avec une mimique ironique.

- Tu ne peux pas partir, Walter a besoin de toi, s'entêta-t-elle.

Il poussa un soupir exaspéré.

- Walter a bien d'autres soucis en tête. Et puis, il y a toujours Astrid pour veiller sur lui, répliqua-t-il, en remplissant à nouveau son carton d'affaires.

- Et la division ?

- Je ne suis pas irremplaçable.

Les mots « si, tu l'es » restèrent coincés dans sa gorge, alors elle se tut, incapable de dire ou de faire quoi que ce soit pour le retenir. Un abus de fierté, sans doute. L'impression de vulnérabilité intolérable si elle l'exprimait à haute voix. Ou juste la peur d'ouvrir à nouveau la porte à la souffrance en se confiant. Il interpréta son silence.

- Ravi qu'on soit au moins d'accord sur un point, dit-il, amer.

Sa colère s'effrita et la douleur qu'elle avait refoulée refit surface. Elle concentra toute son énergie à refouler les larmes qu'elle sentit monter. Elle ne voulait pas pleurer. _Déjà donné_. Et elle ne lâcha pas son regard, mais elle garda le silence.

Et il l'observa en retour, comme s'il analysait ses réactions. En l'espace de quelques secondes, elle le vit passer de la colère à l'agacement, puis de l'agacement à la confusion, ses traits et son regard, s'adoucissant à chaque palier pour coller à l'image qu'elle avait toujours connue de lui.

Il ressentit une pointe d'irritation quand il réalisa qu'il lui suffisait d'un simple regard pour dissiper sa colère et venir à bout de ses ressentiments les plus tenaces. Mais il ne pouvait pas volontairement ignorer que pour la première fois, elle exprimait, même en silence, autre chose que de la colère à son égard.

Il soupira et ferma les yeux en secouant la tête. Quand il les rouvrit, il passa une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux, toute trace de colère envolée.

- Qu'attends-tu de moi, Olivia ? dit-il d'un ton las.

Elle secoua la tête et détourna le regard sans répondre.

- Aide-moi à comprendre, je suis paumé. Il y a trois jours, on aurait dit que c'était ce que tu voulais. Et aujourd'hui, tu ne veux plus que je parte. Je ne comprends pas, dit-il encore. Est-ce que tu cesses de penser à elle quand tu me regardes ? demanda-t-il en désespoir de cause.

Elle démentit ses propos en secouant à nouveau la tête.

- Alors, quoi, Olivia ? demanda-t-il, avec une pointe de déception.

Elle ouvrit la bouche mais aucun son n'en sortit. Elle déglutit avant de pouvoir reprendre la parole.

- Je l'ignore. Quand je te regarde, je te vois toujours avec elle. Mais quand tu n'es pas là, je vois tout ce qu'elle a fait de ma vie pendant mon absence. Alors tout ce que je sais, c'est que quitte à choisir, je préfère que tu restes au tableau.

Car des deux maux, c'était sans doute le moindre. Elle avait besoin de lui. Elle le réalisait, à présent, même si elle était incapable de le formuler de manière aussi directe. Il soupira, mais il n'exprimait que de la lassitude.

- Tu l'as dit toi-même, tu as essayé et ça n'a pas marché. Et ça m'a donné à réfléchir.

Elle accusa le coup.

- Que veux-tu dire ? demanda-t-elle avec difficulté.

- Ces dernières semaines n'ont pas vraiment été les meilleures que j'ai connues. Et ton attitude hostile à mon égard n'aide pas. Si je pars, ça sera mieux pour tout le monde.

Elle croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine, comme pour se défendre de cette accusation pourtant légitime.

- Je ferai des efforts, dit-elle en désespoir de cause.

- Pendant combien de temps ? dit-il, peu convaincu.

Elle haussa imperceptiblement les épaules. Il soupira.

- Olivia, soupira-t-il d'un malheureux. Ne rends pas les choses plus difficiles qu'elles ne le sont déjà.

Elle serra un peu plus fort ses bras contre sa poitrine.

- Ca me semble improbable de faire pire, murmura-t-elle, presque pour elle-même.

- Après tout ce qu'on a vécu, je m'attends à tout, dit-il, résigné. Et puis, il y a…

-Quoi ? demanda-t-elle quand il s'interrompit.

-Rien, oublie ça, dit-il en secouant la tête.

Alors elle devina que c'était important. Sans réfléchir, elle fit deux pas dans sa direction et elle ne fut plus qu'à un mètre de lui, plus proche qu'au cours des dernières semaines, en dehors de l'espace réduit de la voiture. Il ne put que remarquer ce soudain progrès dans sa prise de distance envers lui.

- Dis-moi, insista-t-elle.

Il secoua encore la tête.

- Olivia, j'ai… je ne…, bégaya-t-il, incapable de trouver ses mots.

- Peter, dit-elle dans un souffle pour l'encourager.

La façon douce dont elle prononça son prénom tellement à l'opposé de son attitude fermée, et son regard empreint de tristesse mais dénué de colère achevèrent de balayer ses résistances. Il accrocha son regard au sien et il lui avoua ce qu'il avait sur le cœur.

- J'avais des sentiments quand je pensais qu'elle était toi. Et avant ça, j'en avais déjà. Bien longtemps avant de m'en rendre compte moi-même. Et aujourd'hui…

Il inclina la tête sur le côté, luttant contre l'envie furieuse de poser sa main sur sa joue. Il se contenta de lui sourire avec tendresse.

- J'en ai toujours pour toi. Pour toi et toi seule. Je n'ai toujours vu que toi, Olivia. Alors te voir perpétuellement en colère et distante avec moi, commence à peser plus lourd que ce que je peux supporter. Je ne suis pas un Saint, Olivia, et encore moins un martyr. Je ne veux pas rester si c'est pour te voir souffrir et souffrir moi aussi, dit-il avec sincérité.

Alors, elle réalisa enfin qu'il était aussi brisé qu'elle l'était. Tout autant torturé par la même souffrance, que la solitude venait attiser. A cet instant, elle se rendit compte que Peter lui manquait cruellement. Et pourtant, il n'était qu'à un mètre d'elle. Et elle réalisa que les raisons qui la tenaient éloignée de lui n'étaient qu'une tentative désespérée de calmer la douleur. Et peut-être un moyen de se prouver qu'elle n'était pas dépendante de sa présence, qu'elle n'était dépendante de rien, ni personne. Mais la réalité était que quoi qu'il s'était passé, elle souffrait autant du manque de lui que du sentiment de trahison. Elle franchit alors le dernier mètre qui les séparait mais s'approcha de lui avec hésitation comme si elle craignait qu'il ne la repousse, et posa ses yeux sur son torse.

Il l'observa approcher, fasciné de la voir faire le premier pas. Comme de l'autre côté quand elle lui avait dit que sa place était avec elle. Il y avait un côté incontestablement flatteur à ce qu'Olivia Dunham prenne une initiative d'ordre sentimental. Car quand elle prenait sur elle de le faire, elle livrait l'accès à son cœur avec une sincérité touchante et sans limite. Elle leva les bras, posa ses mains sur son torse et les observa comme si elle craignait qu'elles ne prennent feu. Et quand elle sembla constater qu'il ne se passait rien, elle releva les yeux vers lui. Et il lut dans son regard, ce qu'elle ne disait pas et ce qu'il savait qu'elle n'exprimerait pas à haute voix. Alors, il comprit qu'il ne pourrait pas le lui refuser. Elle passa ses bras autour de lui pour l'enlacer et posa sa tête dans le creux de son épaule.

- D'accord, Olivia, dit-il enfin pour répondre à sa demande muette. Je reste.

En réponse, elle resserra son emprise sur sa chemise, les poings crispés sur le tissu. Et comme pour sceller leur pacte silencieux, il referma ses bras autour d'elle et murmura un autre « je reste », les lèvres tout contre ses cheveux. Et enlacés l'un contre l'autre, le poids de leurs existences semblait moins lourd à porter sur leurs épaules. Ça ne résoudrait pas toutes les difficultés mais elle décida qu'elle surmonterait ses problèmes un à un. Oublier, pardonner, tourner la page et se reconstruire. Mais surtout retrouver le Peter qui égayait sa vie d'avant. Car il serait plus facile de recoller les morceaux de leurs existences malmenées, ensemble que séparés chacun de son côté.

Ils restèrent longtemps ainsi, tous deux désireux de ne pas briser le fragile équilibre qu'ils venaient à peine de commencer à tisser et qui deviendrait, ils l'espéraient, la base d'un avenir plus clément que le passé.


End file.
